Lost and Found
by Vampirebite801
Summary: Haruka finds five kids alone in the park, without anyone to care for them and she takes them in. Now she has to look after them and she has to struggle through the ups and downs of everyday life...as a mum! Oh, yeah...and she didn't tell the guys... STARISHxHaruka


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story, Lost and Found! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Narrators POV

Haruka sighed as she walked through the empty park, looking up at the clouds as they floated by. She hadn't had any inspiration for her new song and she'd hoped that a breath of fresh air and a short walk would give her some new ideas. So far, it hadn't worked and she couldn't turn to the others to help since they weren't coming back from their tour of the country for a fe weeks yet. Haruka sighed again and brought her arms around her as she shivered against the cold. She missed them and could hardly wait for them to come back. To her, it had been forever since she'd last seen them and she desperately wanted the time to pass quicker. It had been quiet in the Master Course Dorms lately, since everyone was constantly busy with other things and that meant that Haruka had no one to talk to.

Suddenly, a loud bang and a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky, making Haruka jump. She looked up warily as the sky started to darken: there was going to be a thunderstorm soon. This meant that Haruka wasn't overly surprised when, minutes later, she found herself stranded underneath a large oak tree, tiny droplets of rain falling through the leaves onto her shivering form. Actually, Haruka was surprised, but not by the storm. She was surprised at the fact that she could hear a faint sobbing coming from inside the trunk of the oak tree. She knelt down slowly by the tree and put her ear on the damp wood. This time she was sure- she could definitely hear sobbing. Looking down, she noticed a small bush of leaves and branches. Pushing them aside, she saw a large hole at the base of the tree and peered inside. The sobbing was louder now, seeming to echo from inside the trunk.

"Hello...?" She called into the hole and she immediately heard quiet shushing as the sobbing stopped.

"Is there...is there someone there...?" She called and a pair of bright blue eyes appeared suddenly in her vision. They were full of emotions: fear, anxiety, sadness, uncertainty. Haruka's expression softened and she stuck out her hand, palm up, like a person enticing a kitten out from under the table.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you!" She said and a small hand gently took hers. Smiling gently, she hauled the figure up and out of the hole; the figure of a small boy. She gasped when she saw him and he hung his head, not daring to look into her eyes. His body was lined with small scratches and scars, dried blood and dirt sticking to his skin. His body was grimy and his clothes were ripped and torn. His face was covered in dirt hiding almost all of his features, apart from his eyes. They were an electric blue that seemed to pierce right through you; like Syo's. This thought sent a pang of loneliness racing through Haruka- she missed those eyes so much. Ignoring her feelings so that she could focus on the boy again, she looked at him and gestured to his body.

"What happened to you?"

When the boy didn't answer, she decided to go a different route.

"My name's Haruka, what's yours?"

The boy looked down at his shuffling feet.

"My name used to be Daisuke..."

Used to be...?

"You're not alone are you, Daisuke?" Haruka asked.

The boy shook his head slowly and pointed back to the hole. Haruka looked at him quizzically for a second before poking her head back in the hole. Inside were two more boys- twins- holding a little girl between them protectively, all awake and staring at her, wide eyed.

A small baby was nestled in a bunch of blankets behind the small group of children and Haruka gasped softly. Each child had individual cuts and scrapes and Haruka noticed that the little girl was hugging her arm at a strange angle. Haruka turned back to the boy.

"Are they your brothers and sisters?" She asked and he nodded.

"They're afraid of thunder- it sounds like daddy's yelling..." He said quietly. Haruka smiled sadly at the child, realisation suddenly rushing through her.

So that was what the sobbing was...

"Did your daddy yell a lot?"

The boy nodded again.

"Mummy...she...she brought us to a children's home...she said that she didn't want us getting hurt...daddy wasn't very nice to mummy...""

Haruka just nodded, not wanting to press the matter further but the boy continued on, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He used to get angry a lot...he didn't like us...he called us rude things and hurt us...one day, mummy took us out of the house when daddy wasn't there and...she put us in a house with lots of other children. They weren't very nice to us but we didn't leave because we thought that mummy would be sad if she came back to get us and we weren't there...we waited for ages but she never came back...the other children were being really mean and the adults weren't very nice so we ran away..."

Haruka couldn't take it anymore- she threw her arms around the small boy and pulled his body in close, heating him up with her warmth and shielding him from the rain.

"So...you've looked after yourself and your brothers and sisters for this long?! You've been very brave..." Haruka felt a sudden warmth swell in her heart as she got an idea.

"You don't have anyone to look after you right?" The boy shook his head, sobbing lightly as the girl embraced him. Haruka couldn't just leave them there- she had to help them!

"Then I'll look after you! I'll be your new mum!" She said. The boy looked up for a second, hope clearly shining through his eyes.

"Our new...mummy...will be Haruka...?" He asked, testing out her name and Haruka smiled brilliantly.

"Yes. I'll be your new mummy and I won't let anyone touch you ever again..." The boy's eyes lit up with joy and he bounded into the hole, grabbing their hands.

"Aya! Yasuo! Daiichi!" He yelled, excitement ringing out clear in his voice. Haruka felt a bit surprised. When he was happy, his voice sounded so melodious and so free... It reminded her of Otoya and she had to close her eyes as another pang of sadness washed through her. Opening them again, she found the children standing in a long line, their faces lit up with happiness.

"You're going to be our new mummy?" asked the little girl, still holding onto Daisuke's hand. Haruka smiled softly and knelt down beside the child.

"I am going to be your new mummy and I'm going to keep you safe." She said and the girl smiled. Daisuke watched the two and smiled to himself. He was sure that everything would finally be okay. There was something about this girl that made him feel...warm and loved...he felt safe and somehow, even though they'd only just met, he trusted her. He passed the sleeping baby to the teen and Haruka held her close, watching as her eyes fluttered open and closed in her sleep.

"Her name's Keiko." he said and Haruka smiled.

"It suits her she said and the boy beamed. Next he introduced Haruka to the twins.

"These are the twins- I don't know which one's which though..." Both twins grinned identically and linked their arms together.

"I'm Yasuo!" said the one on the right.

"I'm Daiichi!" Said the one on the left. Haruka smiled at them and then turned back to the little girl.

"And your name's Aya?" She asked, more like a statement than a question. The girl nodded and pointed to Haruka.

"And you're our new mummy!" She said and Haruka laughed.

"Yes, I am!" She said " But do you know what my real name is?!"

"Haruka!"

Haruka nodded and the little girl smiled. The little girl let go of her older brother and latched herself onto Haruka instead, putting her small little palm into the older girls'. Haruka smiled softly and they started to walk back to the mansion, hand in hand, the boys keeping pace beside them.

"First things first, let's get you cleaned up." Said Haruka and the boys nodded, excitedly.

The girl and the 5 kids walked back to the master course dorms together, unaware of a dark shadow watching them from the trees. The shadow smiled and a few tears fell down her face.

"Thank you..." She said, and walked off into the dark.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Yes, I know that it was a short chapter and I know that the kids trusted her way quicker then any kid in normal life would... Don't hate okay?! Anyway, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
